


Crowded

by Pie_pecans_and_parrots



Series: How We Love In The Shadows [6]
Category: NCT (Band), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadowhunter Chronicles Fusion, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Demons, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fae Magic, Kinky, Kissing, Love and Lust, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Racism, Mild Language, PWP, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Relationship Trouble, Relationship(s), Riding, Romance, Shadow Realm, Shameless Smut, Sub Nakamoto Yuta, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Taeil, cold sicheng ://, faerie!Sicheng, fluff and smut and angst, idk yuta kinda likes being called a slut, mentions of fighting, power bottom sicheng, sad taeil, shadowhunter!Taeil, slight degregation kink, werewolf!yuta, yuta is a screamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie_pecans_and_parrots/pseuds/Pie_pecans_and_parrots
Summary: And yeah, maybe sometimes Yuta smelt like wet dog, and Taeil came home covered in burning ichor too often to be normal, and Sicheng was a threat to health and safety in the kitchen – but they made it work.





	Crowded

Yuta knew from the moment he stepped into their apartment that something was wrong. Not only was there no smell from dinner – meaning Taeil hadn’t come home yet – but the lights were all off, the only illumination coming from the balcony sliding doors across the room. That wasn’t a problem for him though, and he could instantly see Sicheng’s figure, curled up on the couch, pointedly facing away from the front door.

“Hey, Chenggie!” he sing-songed, worry rising in his stomach. He threw himself down next to the faerie, and as there was no reaction from the faerie, Yuta leant forwards and pressed a kiss to the tip of Sicheng’s pointed ear. The faerie twitched, and made an unhappy huffing sound, crossing his arms tighter, and leant away from him. “What’s wrong? Where’s Taeil?”

“I don’t know! How _would_ I know – considering _neither_ of you tell me _anything!_ ” Sicheng burst, and whirled on him, baring his teeth unconsciously, hurt in his violet eyes. “You _both_ have been gone for the _whole_ weekend – and neither of you have said anything. You didn’t even bother to call, and you _stink like dog!_ I _know_ something happened.”

Yuta felt guilt rise in him now. Because although it was a slight exaggeration to say _all_ weekend, him and Taeil had been gone since late Saturday night. And now it was late Sunday night. As for the stinking like a dog – the incident that had called for both his and Taeil’s attention had called for him to Turn. There had been a rise in demon attacks recently, and the Institute had called for the packs support. They had all been mobilised – and Yuta had fought alongside Taeil and another lot of Shadowhunters and a few warlocks. But he had thought Taeil would be home by now. He had left the scene of the fight with the other Shadowhunters before Yuta and the pack had left – but…

The sound of the front door opening drew both of their attention and Taeil appeared in the doorway. He was still holding himself in the stiff pose at attention – but Yuta could tell immediately that he was hurt. Not only did he stink like ichor – the stench burning his sensitive nose, but he was angling himself away from them. Yuta felt his heart sink further. He hadn’t even been able to check Taeil over before he had left, and clearly he was hurt again.

“Taeil – are you okay?” he asked hesitantly, standing and moving slowly towards his boyfriend. Taeil, as if to respond, took a step forwards – and crumpled. Sicheng made a high noise of distress, but Yuta was already there to catch the man, half carrying and half dragging him over to sit him on the couch. “What the _fuck,_ Taeil?”

“I broke out of the hospital wing. Minho is gonna kill me.” He said quietly, a faint smile playing on his face, though his eyes were glassy. Yuta could see now, closer, that not only was he covered in the burns from ichor, but he had a bandage sticking out from under his leather uniform, and his arm was at an awkward angle.

“Jesus.” Yuta breathed, unsure what to do – hands hovering awkwardly over his skin. He could see a iratzes already on his skin, but he knew that they weren’t an instant cure. “I don’t-”

“Move.” Sicheng’s voice was low, tight, and Yuta did as he was told, sitting back against the couch as Sicheng moved towards Taeil. From the green gleam building in Sicheng’s finger tips, Yuta knew that Sicheng was about to tap into the fae magic he almost never used. Yuta held his breath as the pressure in the room built, Sicheng’s fingers digging into Taeil’s chest as he whispered something Yuta couldn’t understand.

Then, with a surge that popped his ears, it stopped, and Taeil sat up – gasping slightly. Sicheng rocked back on his heels, breathing heavily. They were silent, the room growing quiet as Sicheng’s breathing slowed, as he sat down on Yuta’s other side. Then, he snapped. “You fucking idiots! Don’t pull this shit again!” he hit Yuta’s shoulder, the slap sound ringing out in the room.

Yuta laughed at the suddenness of the outburst, Taeil shoving him weakly as he smiled sheepishly at Sicheng. “Sorry, baby.” Taeil said, “It took us both by surprise. How can we make it up to you?”

Sicheng grew quiet again, and Yuta’s smile faded at the serious look on the faerie’s face. But Taeil had started to smile, more of a smirk than anything as Sicheng shifted, angling his body towards them both – and Yuta started to get an idea of where the night was going.

Sicheng reached for Taeil first, bringing him up to meet lips, and kissing him gently. Taeil groaned into the kiss – hands flexing in Sicheng’s shirt front, and crumpling the material. Yuta put a hand on Taeil’s hip as the man leant over his lap to get closer to the fae. His other hand reached out to push Sicheng’s hair away from his face, exposing more of the perfect lines of his face, and his lip-lock with Taeil. Taeil kissed his way down Sicheng’s neck, making the fae breathe out a shaky breath – and reach for Yuta.

He went easily into Sicheng’s grip – closing his eyes as their lips met, Taeil almost squashed between them. One of Taeil’s hands crept up under his shirt, skin cool against his, and raising goose bumps on his skin. When he tweaked at his right nipple Yuta arched into Sicheng, a broken moan falling from his mouth as the twinge of pain went straight to his steadily hardening cock. Taeil chuckled, and disentangled himself – the couch shifting as his weight left them. Yuta almost pulled away to watch him go, but Sicheng was climbing to straddle his lap, pushing him back against the couch.

They were around the same height, Yuta maybe a bit taller, and definitely broader – yet Sicheng still managed to encompass and overwhelm him, bright violet eyes all that Yuta could see. Sicheng kissed him again, fanning the fire in Yuta – and as he settled his weight more fully onto Yuta – he realised that the other man was hard – and from Sicheng’s desperate whine as Yuta gripped onto his ass and pulled him harder down onto his rolling hips – had probably been hard for a while.

Yuta grinned into the kiss, and Sicheng made a growling noise – almost identical to the unconscious ones Yuta would make – “Shut up. I missed you.” He said quietly. “Missed you both.”

“Good.” Taeil’s voice drew both of their attention. He had returned, and had shed most of his uniform – standing still in his black cargo pants and heavy leather boots. The mass of runes and silvery scarring all over his torso was especially prominent in the low light from outside the apartment – corded muscle clearly defined. Yuta’s mouth went dry as Taeil stepped purposefully towards them, a bottle of lube in his hand. “How do you want it, baby?” he asked Sicheng.

It was always like that – though Yuta was usually the most domineering in their daily life, Taeil dominated during sex, but always – constant throughout everything; was that Sicheng called the shots. They revolved around him, and in some ways it made him the most dominant.

Sicheng bit his lip, eyes fixed avidly on Taeil. He looked hungry, sharp teeth digging into his plush bottom lip. “I want you – I want you to have Yuta first.” He said slowly. Yuta felt his hole clench in anticipation. Taeil – always careful – looked at him for permission. Yuta nodded almost frantically, and Sicheng gracefully got off his lap, and beckoned Taeil towards them. Taeil went willingly, bending down to kiss Sicheng as the fae reclined lazily against the couch cushions. Yuta’s hand strayed to his cock, squeezing himself through his sweats as he watched them.

Sicheng’s fingers, nimble, undid Taeil’s button and zip – and tugged at his pants. Taeil kicked off his boots, and let Sicheng help him step out of his pants – leaving him in a pair of navy boxers that displayed the wet spot of precome at his head. “Now wait.” Sicheng said softly, and ran a finger down Taeil’s chest, and over the line of his cock. The Shadowhunter threw his head back, but did as he was told – keeping very still – even as Sicheng turned to Yuta and popped open the cap of the lube.

Yuta’s left sock landed on the television across the room, in his haste to get undressed. Sicheng’s long fingers were perfect for prep – and he knew it, smiling smugly as Yuta shivered in anticipation as his liberally coated fingers shone in the streetlight. Sicheng kissed him, deep and hot, tongue working into Yuta’s mouth as a fingertip circled his rim. Yuta let out a low moan at the feeling, and Sicheng murmured something in mandarin, gently pushing his finger into Yuta. Yuta opened easily for him, his body used to the sensation – and arched into Sicheng further, pressing down onto his finger as he pumped Yuta gently. The kiss had shifted, into something soft and distracting with it’s intensity.

It was only when a white hot bolt of pleasure made his vision flash, as Sicheng found his prostate, that Yuta realised Sicheng was three fingers deep, fingers curling deeper. Yuta let out a whining sound, and Taeil’s low chuckle made him clench around Sicheng, groaning as Sicheng worked another finger in. There was a hand on his cock, and Yuta flinched back – suddenly suppressing the urge to come, as pleasure broke over him – and as if sensing it, the fingers tightened almost to the point of pain around the base of his shaft. He whined, suddenly furious as his pleasure was stayed. Taeil’s gentle huff of amusement clued him in to who it was.

“So sensitive, _qīnài de_ …” Sicheng murmured fondly, “So wound up for us.”

“Always…” Yuta just managed to breathe. Taeil gave his cock another teasing stroke, firm and slow – and Yuta nearly cried out, throwing Taeil a pleading look. “Please. _Please_!” he whined.

Sicheng straightened up, and cast a thoughtful eye over his squirming body. Yuta felt heat spread through him at the way dismissive way he examined him. “What do you think, Taeil? Shall we let the pup come now?”

“I don’t know…” Taeil hummed. “He always gets so sensitive. I don’t know if he’ll be able to take me after.”

“I will, I will – I can! Taeil, Chenggie – _please_!” Yuta was well aware of how whiny and pathetic he sounded, begging to come with four fingers up his ass and a hand on his dick. But he couldn’t help it. He was so _close_.

“Fine.” Sicheng’s voice said firmly, and then he was moving his hands quickly, an obscene squelching sound pairing with fingers directly tapping on his prostate. “Such a whiny brat.” He said coolly, and Yuta wailed, and then he was coming, Taeil’s fingers stroking him quickly. His vision flashed white and he felt his thigh muscles quake with the force of it, spurting over his own stomach and Taeil’s fingers.

Before he had even finished twitching, he felt Taeil manoeuvring him to the edge of the couch and lifting his ankles over his shoulders. Yuta managed to crack his eyes open as Taeil pushed into his fluttering hole, letting out a low hiss at the sensation. Yuta struggled to hold in his wail at the feeling of Taeil in his sensitive hole. They were right, he _was_ sensitive after coming – but he wanted them, _both_ of them.

Taeil seemed intent on making him hard again, staying buried deep inside him, and shallowly thrusting forwards, seeking his prostate. As Yuta felt him brush it, he let out a small yelp – making Taeil smile in satisfaction, and then he pulled almost all the way out, and thrust in so hard that Yuta saw stars again – actually howling as his body betrayed him, cock twitching at the half-pain, half-pleasure. One of Taeil’s greatest strengths in the bedroom was his staying power. He had himself trained not to come until he allowed it – a discipline that had come from the rule-oriented upbringing of a Shadowhunter. Yuta often wondered what the holier-than-thou Shadowhunter order would say about one of their own using their training to give amazing dick to his Downworlder boyfriends.

Probably something racist.

Taeil had begun to hit his prostate with every stroke now, and Yuta could – miraculously – feel his cock fattening against his stomach. Sicheng, who had been watching from beside them, gave a little chirp of interest, violet eyes glittering. Yuta reached for him, and Sicheng leant over, pressing an awkward sideways kiss to his mouth, before bowing his head to wrap his lips around Yuta’s dick. Yuta honest-to-god screamed.

Taeil swore, and let go of Yuta’s legs to brace himself on the back of the couch, looming over the pair of them as he began to pound into Yuta, who felt his orgasm rising almost embarrassingly quickly. Sicheng gave a choking sound as Yuta’s hips twitched upwards, but resiliently took it – licking and sucking around his shaft.

“Fuck. You feel good, Yuta – you gonna scream again, pup?” Taeil said lowly, eyes fixed avidly on Yuta’s face. “You close? I can tell – the way your eyes glaze over.”

Sicheng pulled off Yuta’s dick long enough to speak; “And he starts to drool. Like a little slut.” Then he deepthroated Yuta without warning.

Yuta felt his orgasm hit him almost immediately – as Taeil ground down against his prostate, Sicheng a wet heat around his cock. His scream was pulled out of him as he writhed against them, trying to get away from the suddenly overwhelming sensation as much as he wanted more of it.

They were quick to pull out and away, Taeil’s hand steadying him on his hip. Yuta felt a fuzzy light feeling settle over him as his body twitched. He realised Sicheng must have left as the faerie suddenly reappeared in his vision holding a washcloth. Gently, they wiped him down, lightly as he twitched involuntarily to their ministrations.

“Are you alright, baby?” Taeil crooned, brushing Yuta’s sweaty fringe out of his face. Yuta nodded sleepily, already feeling lethargy settle over him, even as Sicheng moved towards Taeil, both of their erections still obvious.

“Go…” Yuta said weakly, waving a hand fondly at them. Taeil winked at him, and turned on Sicheng – scooping him up in that whip fast motion that was so characteristic of Shadowhunters. The faerie giggled in his grip as Taeil collapsed onto the other end of the couch, settling Sicheng in his lap.

“I’m ready…”

Sicheng’s voice sounded far away, as sleep threatened to overcome him. But Yuta forced his eyes to open as Sicheng slowly sunk down on Taeil’s cock, throwing his head back – hair shedding a few of the pink petals from the flowers that bloomed in his pale locks. On his back, the skin around his shoulder blades glimmered incandescent, in shades of pink and purple and green. He was beautiful.

Taeil, in comparison, scarred, runed and thickly muscled – looked more threatening, dark eyes focussed intently on Sicheng’s face, full lips parted as he whispered something to the faerie. He’d let his hair grow out from the dark maroon Sicheng had made him dye it – but it still looked good. Everything about him looked good. Including the screwed up face he made when Sicheng ground down smoothly, hands flexing on Sicheng’s waist as the faerie rode him into the couch.

Yuta, despite the faint twitch of interest his cock gave at the sound of them, felt his eyes close.

It was Taeil’s warm hands that woke him up again, just briefly, as he was laid on their bed. Sicheng wriggled in under the covers on his other side, Taeil settling above them on his other side. He fell into sleep again as Taeil and Sicheng’s hands met over him, their grip settling on his stomach.

_Yeah, they made it work._


End file.
